Dreamscapes of Destiny
by Saiyajin Princess Chichi
Summary: It's been almost 6yrs since Kagome stumbled into the Fuedal Era.Now things have settled,but Kagome becomes plagued with nightmares of her best friends violent death,which may be an omen to come.Can she change destiny,and overcome her fears? InKa RR


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. End.**

**AN: If the story is read and liked…. Leave a review. Opinions, criticism, ideas, anything welcome, childish flaming will be deleted. Seeing as I'm busy with college, if I don't receive reviews plainly the story will not be updated or completed. I know that seems like an ultimatum…. But to be honest, I take time from my assignments to work on my writing. So if you wish this to continue R/R.**

She snapped straight up in her bed, a cold sweat coating her pale skin as her slender hands grasped at the sheets underneath her. She had seen his death clear as day in her dream… it had felt so terribly real when she stood by helplessly and watched it happen. She looked down at her hands the ones that had reached for him as he she watched his throat being torn from his body, the hands that held his dead body, covered in his blood. Yet now she sat in her bed tears stinging at her eyes, a small squeak suppressed in her throat. Goddess that had ripped her heart from her chest so quickly, how could that have only been a dream? She tossed the blankets away from her petite body and hopped out of bed; looking in the full body mirror on her door she could see her body still visibly shaking from the nightmare that had plagued her for a week now. She had actually begun questioning whether it was safe to leave his side anymore.

She reached for her backpack tossing a few changes of clothes in as well as a small book of spells and tinctures just in case she needed them. Grabbing the large black hoodie from the post on her bed, she slipped it over her head no longer caring that she was in her pink velveteen pajama pants. Sticking her circa sneakers on her feet she grabbed her backpack and headed out of her room, she didn't have time to say goodbye this time, but she knew her mother would understand when she explained the whole story when she returned. She silently made her way out of the house locking the door behind her, she headed to the shrine, saying a quick prayer as she made her way to the Bone Eater's well. She sat on the edge taking a deep breath before she swung her legs over the edge and hopped in, she landed on the bottom of the well and sighed… great… now she had to climb back out. She stepped up onto the stones of the well and pulled herself up toward the top, now wishing that she had remained in her warm bed. The cold well amplified the chill of the fall air that surrounded her body, she reached up and boosted her small form up and pushed herself out head first landing partially on her back before she rolled upright gracefully, crouching on the ground damp grass her hands rested on either side of her exhausted body. Not once in the past week had she gotten a full nights sleep, this one was no different, but this time she acted on her instincts and returned to him.

She looked up from the ground to see him less than one hundred feet away leaning against the God Tree with his eyes closed.

"Kagome, what brings you back so soon? I thought you had school." His voice was devoid of emotion as usual.

Kagome blinked in confusion, since when did he care if she had school? Of course it was no longer high school that she was in; it had been two years since her graduation. College was now her task at hand, but she didn't think that it changed anything. Most of the problems in the feudal era had been solved, give or take a few pesky demons. Yet at the same time not much had changed, well at least between her and him…. Sango and Miroku had been married for a year already; despite their minor issues they were happy together.

She stood from her spot on the grass and walked closer to him, her long hair brushing against her cheeks, her childish bangs long since straightened; giving her a more mature, stern, and appealing look. He looked over at her approaching figure, the moonlight shining on her pale skin giving off an almost heavenly glow. His breath hitched in his throat for a minute before he regained his composure and pushed his body upright and away from the ancient tree supporting his body. He stepped toward her and stopped in his tracks, her scent catching his attention; once again he shook it off. This time scolding himself mentally, 'What's wrong with you? Must be the full moon. Attraction to Kagome….keh.' He smirked lightly at her, one fang showing from the half cocked smile on his features.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright? I …. I had this feeling… I had to come back to check. My instincts said something was wrong." She stopped in front of him looking up at him, hoping for just a little eye contact. But he quickly turned away his 'keh' echoing in her ears.

"Stupid humans, your instincts were wrong, everything here is fine." He turned away from her, looking up at the moon to distract himself from staring at her. In this light she looked like a goddess, he glanced back at her; his eyes traveled downwards making note of the fuzzy like pants she was wearing as well as the baggy thing that he had seen her wearing before. The final note he made to himself was next time she was in this light those clothes would have to go. He shook his head and growled at his train of thought; clearing his thoughts again he cursed the full moon for a second time.

Kagome rolled her eyes and brushed her hair out of her eyes, she walked around stopping in front of him, pulling back and landing a punch square in his chest knocking the air out of him momentarily. She quickly turned on heel and headed toward the village, smiling at his loud growling, she sped to a slight jog seeing the lights from the huts coming into view. At least she could get to the village and go back to sleep in Sango and Miroku's hut. The couple had moved into the village, next to Kaede's hut not too long after their wedding had taken place. Kagome slowed her jog back down to a walk, hearing Inuyasha not far behind her grumbling about stupid women and wenches. She neared the hut and stopped in front of it wondering how to go about going inside, she still hadn't gotten used to not being able to knock on a door.

"Sango? Miroku? It's Kagome, I came back early, listen I was wondering if I could stay with you, seeing as Inuyasha is being an asshole, and I should technically be sleeping." She stopped and waited for a response, a moment later a sleepy Sango opened the thatched door to the hut and turned around walking back toward her and Miroku's bed. She climbed back under the blanket and into his arms as Kagome walked in and moved to shut the door before being stopped by an irritated Hanyou standing in the doorway, he growled and stepped in shutting the door behind him and pushing past Kagome. Inuyasha made his way to the wall of the hut and sat down leaning back and closing his eyes. Kagome sighed and unrolled the sleeping bag that she kept there for instances like these, she climbed inside it and pulled it tight around her, just as quickly as her eyes slipped shut she was back asleep.

Inuyasha waited until Kagome settled in, he opened his eyes watching Kagome fall asleep before closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath he had been holding in, his muscles relaxed as he drifted into a light sleep.

Kagome found herself in a deep sleep, surrounded by darkness, dreams and thoughts completely absent from her mind. Only hours before dawn her serene darkness began to warp, clear images flooding her head again. She could see a familiar male Hanyou and another male demon that she couldn't place a name to, fighting, blows being exchanged, claws extended, growling loudly. The Tetsusaiga was outside Inuyasha's reach leaving this as a physical fight. He stopped for only a moment, his gaze locking with hers for only a moment, pride shining in his eyes. She saw it coming, but he didn't react fast enough, as the other male demons claws sunk into the soft flesh of Inuyasha's neck. She saw the blood dripping down his collar bone, she reached out to him screaming his name as she ran forward. She had only taken a few steps when the other male demons ripped his hand away, ripping Inuyasha's throat clear out of his body. He collapsed to his knees reaching for the hole in his neck; he twitched and fell face first onto the ground, blood soaking the dirt around him. Kagome reached him rolling him over into her lap, holding his head and rocking back and forth, the blood soaking into the silk Kimono that embraced her body. She looked down into his now blank eyes, kissing his lips, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, her body shook with grief.

She felt a scream rip from her chest as she dug her hands into his hair in desperation to hear his reassurance. But nothing came, just tears, and pain. She felt her body shaking harder, with more violence as a voice broke into her mind.

" KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha had awoken to the scent of her tears, followed by her screams of what he distinguished as pain and anguish. He pulled her out of her sleeping bag, that failing to wake her from her dream, he had shook her body, each time with more power. "KAGOME!"

Her eyes snapped open, as a gasp of air filled her lungs, tears pouring down her face. As she came to she felt a familiar warm body grasping her tightly, she turned slightly realizing that he was cradling her to his chest. A look of pure panic on his face, he didn't know what to do to make this stop. She bolted up in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest, her breaths short and shallow with fear. He inhaled and closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around her body, he could smell her fear, if that's what he could call it, it was more along the lines of terror and complete grief.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly remaining buried against him, just feeling his heartbeat against her face soothed her slightly as her sobs subsided slowly. She pulled back slightly looking up into his eyes, just to make sure she was awake, she felt his hand snake between them coming up to her face. His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears that were streaking her face, just glad that she had calmed down. Kagome rested her head against his chest again, pulling her body into a tight ball in his lap, she could feel his arms around her; and she felt safe. This was not a dream, he was there, worried about her, comforting her. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him what was plaguing her nightly, at least not yet. His claws lazily brushed through her long midnight hair, lulling her to a semi state of rest, she wasn't ready to fall back asleep, nor was she in a hurry to do so.


End file.
